Carrie Bradshaw Days of Bad luck
by Mrundertaker025
Summary: Carrie Bradshaw is having a bad week of bad luck first she is left in the middle of the street in Bra then her Breast glows in the coffee shop then she is naked in a dress shop then the wind blows off Carrie's skirt and last Carrie shows up on her 36th birthday naked!
1. Chapter 1

Carrie Bradshaw was walking home from Movies then she saw that she was on the wrong street then someone came up and ask her to remove her clothes and pull a gun and she took off her dress and her shoes and give it to the Crook and he left and Carrie said oh shit then a Teenager whistle at Carrie then Carrie went home and Call Samantha about someone stole her dress and left her in the middle in the street in Bra and Underwear and Samantha said it would okay. Then Carrie went to bed. Then she woke up and got dressed and went to meet her friends, then Carrie was talking her Breast glows and rips though her bra and Shirt and shows her Breast and a little boy said Boobies then Carrie's Breast went back to normal. Then Carrie got up and covers her Breast and went out of the coffee shop and the new channel toke pictures of Carrie's Breast then she home and she toke a shower and went to bed.

End of Chapter I


	2. Chapter 2

Last time Carrie Bradshaw was robbed and left in the Middle of the street in her bra and when she to the coffee shop her Breast grows and show them bare welcome to Chapter II of CBBDOBL

Carrie Bradshaw went to clothes shop to get a get shoes. Meanwhile while Carrie was taking off her clothes and she didn't notice that two kids stole her clothes one of them stole her shirt and the other stole her bra and her underwear and put it on a flag pole. Meanwhile Carrie was covering her ass and her Breast and went out the back door and ran to her home but the News reporters took photos of Carrie naked and Carrie went inside her apartment and took a shower then Carrie turns on the news and the Reporters said "it has been a bad two days for Carrie Bradshaw first she shows her Breast and today she is naked " and Carrie Call all her Friends that she is having a bad two days then Carrie saw that her bra and Underwear were on a flagpole and she said oh my god.

Next time Carrie Bradshaw loses her skirt please Review this


	3. Chapter 3

Carrie Bradshaw went outside then Everybody was Whistling at Carrie and said go naked Sexy and Carrie said shut the fuck up and went to the Coffee shop and saw a Photo of her naked that said "Carrie must join playboy" and Carrie ripped it off and went inside the coffee shop and everyone was whistling at her and Carrie said shut the fuck up and she was in sad then she left and went to Charlotte's house but while getting over there her skirt blew off and when she got to Charlotte's house and she was talking to Charlotte and she just Notice Carrie is in her underwear and said Carrie why are you in your underwear and a little boy said nice ass and Charlotte said you can borrow some of my pants.

Then Carrie went home and went to bed.

Note to everyone this is wrote in 10:46 Am where I am I lived in Medford, Oregon I wrote stories in the night and Finished them in Morning


	4. Chapter 4

Carrie Bradshaw woke up and put on a Dress and she went shoe shopping and she was happy that her birthday was tonight and she was getting ready for that night she remember her last Birthday everybody misses the dinner and she lost her cake and she was taking a shower. Then Charlotte came in the bathroom and said "Carrie" and Carrie put on a towel and covers up her nakedness but her towel fell off and Carrie was in sad. Then Carrie went home and took off her dress and her bra and underwear and went in the Living room and turned on the lights and everybody said Surprise and Carrie covers up breast and said OMG.

The Bad days of Carrie Bradshaw parts is what could happen in some of the Sex and the city episodes the first part is the Episode is when Carrie gets mugged the second part is when I came up with the third is Attack of the five ten woman and the fourth part is when Carrie Bradshaw Skirt blew up in the middle of the street.

Thanks for reading this


End file.
